callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galil
The Galil is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is an Israeli assault rifle based on the AK47 Overview The Galil was first seen in the Prestige Edition reveal trailer and in the Create-A-Class menu which was revealed in the September 1st multiplayer reveal. Single Player The Galil is mainly found towards the end of the campaign on the chapters "Payback" and "Redemption" with many different attachments. Multiplayer The Galil can be purchased at level 20 for . The weapon has a 35 round magazine, medium damage, and low recoil. The Galil's ironsights are very clear, but many players still use any sort of sight attachments. Also because of its moderately high damage, long range and low recoil, the Suppressor is a commonly-used attachment. Another useful decision would be the Extended Mag, giving it 50 rounds instead of the usual 35. With such a large magazine, using the Galil becomes similar to using a light machine gun with the advantage of assault rifle ADS and movement speed. These characteristics make the Galil a popular weapon. A disadvantage of the Galil is that the Galil has an awkward, almost light machine gun-like reload time that can become a hindrance during heated firefights. Dual Mags can be used to somewhat negate that disadvantage for every alternating odd reload (use Sleight of Hand/Pro, if wanted, to cut the odd reload times by half, as well as cutting the original reloads' time''' by half). When an ACOG scope is equipped and the Galil is fired automatically, the Galil's sudden recoil to the upper right is more potent, which at long ranges puts it at a disadvantage against other weapons. The above problem with the reload time has a remedy without using attachments or perks. Reload canceling is very effective with the Galil as a large amount of the reload time is turning the weapon and pulling the bolt back. As the bolt only needs to be pulled back when an empty magazine is removed, the player should choose to reload before the mag is empty, eg. if there are two bullets left. This means the weapon is ready to be fired immediately after inserting the mag without having to pull back the bolt. Burst firing/single shotting a Galil makes it almost perfectly accurate with every shot fired which coupled with the low recoil during full auto makes the Galil a superior mid range weapon. Galil users should always watch out for SMG's which often overpower the Galil with their high rate of fire. Zombies The Galil can be obtained from the Mystery Box in the Zombies game mode. The Galil also seems to have a higher rate of fire than the multiplayer one. When Pack-A-Punched, its name changes to the "'''Lamentation." This version features a Red Dot Sight customized with a reticule. The Lamenation is a worthy weapon to run around with because of its movement speed and great hip-fire accuracy. Speed cola isn't necessary for it uses a clip and doesn't require a lot when reloaded fully, Juggernog is good but players are most likely running the map which can be helpful, and Double Tap does have its downsides, being a clip of 35 will drain fast. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag thumb|300px|rightGallery GalilBO.jpg|The Galil GaliladsBO.jpg|Iron Sight. Galil Nade.png|The Galil with Grenade Launcher and Nevada camouflage. Galil with IR.jpg|A Galil with IR sight attached. Galil with extended mags.jpg|Galil with Extended magazine. Galil with shotgun.jpg|Galil with Masterkey shotgun attachment. Galil reloading.jpg|Galil reloading. misspelled.jpg|Israel misspelled on the weapon. jungle cam.jpg|Flora camo on the Galil lamentation 1.jpg|Galil Pack-A-Punched as the "Lamentation" lamentation 2.jpg|ADS of the "Lamentation." Trivia *Israel is misspelled "Isreal" on the side of the weapon. *The multiplayer description of the Galil is inconsistent; when buying the weapon, the game describes it as having an integrated "Selective Fire" attachment, with the choice between semi-automatic, and 3-round burst fire. However, when the weapon is actually fired in multiplayer, it is fully automatic. **Because of the incorrect description of the Galil, it would be safe to say that Treyarch, like in World at War, initially wanted the attachment to appear in the final game (being available for assault rifles), but was cut probably either before the internal beta or post-beta. *The Galil uses the Soviet-style attachments. However it does not use suppressor and red dot as the Soviet style ones. *The Galil is the fifth Israeli weapon in the ''Call of Duty ''series, the others being the Mini-Uzi, Desert Eagle, TAR-21, and the Uzi. *In first-person, the Galil has a handle near the grip. This isn't present when viewing a Galil user in third-person. *The Galil, if looked at while reloading, has the manufacturing mark of Izhmash, the Russian weapons factory that first produced AK47s.